Isabella Volturi?
by TheDasterlyDuo
Summary: What would happen if Bella wasn't human when she met the Cullens? What would happen if she was instead the sister of the Volturi brothers? Follow Bella as she meets new vampires and learns with Carlilse and the Cullens. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Twilight story. And I would appreaciate any feed back that you could give me. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Carlisle and I followed the man we met outside through the complicated twists and turns of the tunnels under the city. After the long trip on the boat, having my feet on solid ground was a welcome change. We walked up several flights of stairs, and stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Go in, the Brothers are waiting for you." Carlisle nodded and pushed open the door.

He walked in confidently, and I followed him in. Once we were over the threshold, a laugh sounded in front of us. I immediately smiled. "Carlisle, Isabella! How wonderful to see you again! I trust that y our journey was pleasant?" A man said getting up from a throne-like chair. He stepped up to us, shook Carlisle's hand, and kissed my cheeks.

"Aro, it's great to see you again!" I said smiling at him. The other two brothers had gotten up and were standing behind Aro. "Casius." I said smiling. He nodded and started in on the conversation that Aro and Carlisle were having. I turned to the other brother who was smiling at a young woman next to him.

"Isabella!" He came towards me, kissed my cheeks, and then gave me a dazzling smile. "How are you? The Doctor treating you well?" He said, turning protective in an instance.

"I'm doing well. England is nice but it isn't home. Carlisle is thinking about moving to America. What about you?" I asked Marcus.

"Very well, Isabella, I want you to meet someone." He took my hand and led me over to the young woman he was standing with earlier. "Isabella, this is Elizabeth Rose. Elizabeth this is my sister, Isabella Volturi." I smiled at the girl and kissed her cheeks. From the warmth of her skin and her floral smell, I could tell she was human.

"Hello, it's great to finally meet you! Marcus has told me all about you and your adventures." Elizabeth said as I took a step back.

"I'm pleasured; Marcus needs someone to look after him. I think you'll be perfect for him." I smiled at them both, and saw the love in their eyes. We talked a while more before Elizabeth said that she needed to get home. Marcus walked her out and got her into the carriage, before he came back in.

"Have you told her yet?" I asked my younger brother.

"What? Oh, no. Not yet, I'm planning on telling her soon though. I really like her, and I want her to spend forever with me."

"Good, she looks like a keeper to me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to my other brothers.

I walked into a large dining hall, and sat down next to Aro and Casius. "She will not! I will not permit my sister to go galloping off to the Americas. It's barbaric land, and she doesn't need any more reason to get herself killed. Haven't you heard about the witch trials in the Northern parts? What will happen if they start on vampires next?"

"I know Aro, it's dangerous, but it's also a learning experience. You wanted her to see the world. We've been going about to different places in Europe; England, Germany, France, Spain, Romania, and Greece. However, we've only seen vampire monarchies and rogue vampires. What Isabella needs to see is the human perspective. And by taking her to the Americas, she'll get that. I'll take her home every few years." Carlisle said.

Aro looked at him and finally said, "I'll need to speak to Marcus and Casius about this. You'll find your room where it always is, there are forests surrounding the castle." Carlisle nodded and left the room.

"It's good to be home." I sighed. "Three years was way too much time without a visit. Your guard, Demetri, I think his name was- met us at the docks. Thoughtful, sending him, but I could have found my way home without the guide."

"He wasn't there to guide you back; he was there to protect you. Things are getting dangerous around here. Oliver is rousing supporters, getting stronger by the day." Casius said picking up my hand. "We didn't want anything happening to you."

"Okay, wait one minuet! Why didn't anyone tell me that things weren't perfectly fine? Every letter, you could have sent for me! I can help you! Carlisle helped me perfect my power."

"Listen, Isabella, we didn't tell you, because we didn't want to worry you. We thought that it would be over and done with in a day or two. We never expected this." Aro said quietly.

"I know that you didn't. But now that you're stuck, let me help. We can defeat him. I'll stay a month or two, and then catch up to Carlisle. You need my help. Just don't make me do this behind your back. If you say 'no,' you'll know that I'll find a way to do it anyway." I said.

"I say we let her help." Marcus said from the doorway.

"I agree." Casius said.

"Alright, but you're keeping Demetri or Felix with you at all times." Aro said sternly.

"What?! Why can't it be Gabriel or Joseph? The ones that I get along with."

"Because they've been sent out on a mission. Now, why don't you go to your room? There's a surprise for you." Aro said. I kissed all my brothers and went towards my room.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The first chapter of Isabella Volturi?. I can't wait to hear from you all and hopefully get the next chapter up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I'm so happy to everyone who reviewed. For that you get special thanks in my story. Thanks to AllyR, CarmelCutie92, Tusbasa Suzane, Donatella, and Redtwiheart12. I jumped the bullet and updated again tonight. So enjoy!**

* * *

Once I reached the solid oak doors of my bedroom, I could hear giggles and hurried whispers. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what was inside, and pushed open the doors. Before I had even picked up my foot to move, I was tackled to the ground by two blurs. "Isabella, Darling!"

"Kathrina! How are you? It's been too long, far too long!"

"I agree." Then she helped me up. I turned to the other girl at my side.

"Clarissa, my dear! How are you doing? Anastasia and Kathrina treating you alright?"

"Of course they are! I'm feeling completely better since you changed me!" I smiled at the young girl.

"Isabella you simply must tell me about your adventures. Come, I've been waiting for you to write but this is so much better." The three of us walked into my room. I sat in the big armchair while the girls sat on the opposite sofa.

"It isn't really amazing. We, Carlisle and I, traveled from country to country, visiting hospitals and things. I've watched him work, and get to help sometimes. We've talked to other Vampire covens and monarchies. The group in Romania, I like them. They are very interesting, but letting their power and invincibility go to their heads. Carlisle was talking about brining me to America. It sounds like fun; we will be going to Chicago first. Aro, Marcus, and Casius are discussing it now. I hope they," a loud knock sounded through the room. "Speak of the devils. Come in." I said.

Casius walked in, nodded to Kathrina and Clarissa, "Ladies. Isabella, we've come to an agreement and would like to talk to you about it."

"Alright." I stood and followed my brother out of the room. We went into the main dining room. "Well, what's the outcome of your decision?"

"Isabella, we have decided to allow you to go to Chicago. Carlisle is leaving in two days, you are to join him." Aro said.

"But then I can't help you with the Oliver problem. What happens when you need me? Last time I checked, America is very far away. I can't just appear when you need me!" Marcus came to stand next to me.

"Isabella, we will send for you if you are needed, but we don't want you here. You could get hurt. How would we feel if our only sister was killed because of us? You can come back in a year or two, and if the problem isn't resolved, come and help."

"Alright, I suppose I can live with that. You'll send for me if something happens?" All three nodded. "Good. Thank you, Aro, Marcus, and Casius. Well I should go tell Carlisle the wonderful news." I smiled and left the room.

Two days wasn't nearly enough time to see everyone again. Before I knew it, I was back in the throne room saying my good-byes.

"Good-bye Isabella. Promise to write every week. And come back in a year, not three!" Kathrina said embracing me.

"Of course Kathrina! You as well!" We let go and I kissed her cheek. Elizabeth came up to me with Marcus in tow.

"It was lovely to meet you, I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer."

"Likewise, next time we'll have to do something together. Bonding time between us, you know." I kissed her cheeks and turned to my brother.

"Isabella." He said opening his arms. "I'll miss you. I'll tell you when to come home, just come back."

"Of course I'll come back. I'll be back for the wedding and when you change her." Pulling back, I smiled. "I love you guys. You know that right?" He nodded and kissed my cheek.

Too soon, it was time to go, and Carlisle and I were on a boat set for America.

* * *

**Well your motivation to review is that you will get to see the next chapter sooner if more people review. And you get your name in the next chapter. But that only works if you review for this chapter. So review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! This is Chapter Three! Can you believe it? I was very dissapointed with the number of people reviewing! Just three people! But nonetheless those three deserve a special round of applaus: Tusbasa Suzane, Abi661, and Donatella! Some people were getting confused with the time, the chapters before were late 1800's, but as you soon will find out, now it is 1918. And I'm guessing you know what that means. Well, here is chapter three!**

* * *

Chicago was wet, cold and perfect! Carlisle had the perfect job at the hospital, and I worked at a book shop not far from the hospital. Carlisle sometimes came to see me during his breaks. He was very busy for the last few weeks, the Spanish influenza was here, and Carlisle was trying to help save lives.

One night Carlisle came home looking flustered. "Carlisle, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Isabella. I, I need your help. I want you to meet me in the hospital morgue. Can you do that for me?" He asked staring at me.

"Of course I will. Let's go." We ran out of the house and through the woods that surrounded the hospital. Carlisle walked in the front, while I ran towards the morgue. By the time I got there, Carlisle was standing there with a young boy in his arms.

"Isabella, will you take him back to the house and change him? I don't if I can get there in time. The virus is rapidly spreading through his body."

"Carlisle, I don't know if I can!"

"You have to, please Isabella!"

"Alright, I can try." I held out my arms for the boy. Carlisle placed him in my arms carefully. I sped off towards our home as Carlisle went back in to finish up.

I arrived back at the house not five minuets later. I brought the boy into one of the many guest rooms, and placed him on the bed. Shaking him gently, I tried to wake him. His eyes opened and he seemed to realize that we were not at the hospital anymore. "Where am I?"

Smiling to myself, I said "You're in my home." The boy seemed to see me for the first time. "I'm Isabella, Dr. Cullen's friend. Who are you?"

"I…I'm Edward Mason. Are you my guardian angel?" I smiled a small smile.

"If you want me to be Edward. I'm going to do something, it will hurt, but you won't die from the Spanish influenza."

"Will I be able to see you again afterwards, or will you go do some more of the Lord's work?" He asked.

"I hope I'll see you again Edward. Are you ready?" He nodded. I went to stand over his neck, "I'm going to count to three and then I'll start. One…two…three." I bit down into Edward's neck, and then moved to do both wrists and both ankles. Edward started to scream, and fell unconscious a few minuets later. "I am so sorry."

Edward was on his third day of his change, when a letter came addressed to me. I opened it and saw the elegant handwriting of my brother.

Ms. Isabella Volturi,

You are cordially invited to the joining of Marcus Volturi an Elizabeth Rose in matrimony.  
It is to take place on April 11, 1918. We would be pleased if you graced us with your presence.

Marcus and Elizabeth

I walked into the office and looked at the calendar, today was the fifth, which only gave me six days to get there. It took three to just get to Italy, and another to get to Voltura. I needed to leave yesterday. "Carlisle! Carlisle where are you? I need to tell you something!" Carlisle came running down the stairs.

"What is it? What's the problem?"

"I'm leaving for Italy. It's time I checked up on my brothers, and Marcus is getting married. I promised I'd be there. I need to get on a ship today."

"Okay. I'll run down to the docks and schedule your ride. You go pack, I'll be right back." Carlisle ran out the front door in the direction of the pier. I ran upstairs and packed my things.

It was three before I was ready to leave. At the door, I turned to say good-bye to Carlisle. "Good-bye Carlisle, remember to write and tell me of Edward's progress. When you move, I'd like to know where you are going. Tell me when your family grows. I'll see you again, probably in the next thirty or fifty years." I gave him a small smile, and he gathered me into a loving embrace.

"You'll always have a room in my household. Be sure to come back and live with us. I want you to meet Edward. Good-bye my dear." I pulled back, and turned to get into the carriage. Carlisle was waving from the porch, and Edward was staring gat me from the upstairs window.

* * *

**Well, there it was. The next three chapters are going to be Isabella's thirty years in Voltura. I would appreaciate anyone reviewing. It means a lot to me. I would also like to know if anyone would like to see the alternate view for this chapter at the end of the story. So review, and you will get your name in the next chapter's note.**

**Ciao,**

**Lyssa L.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I wanted to say sorry for the length of this chapter, it isn't very long. I wanted to say thanks for all those that reviewed, SeriouslyMentalButFun, Monkey788788, Tsubasa Suzane, AJ, Mimi-Love-4ever, Studygirl17, and Redtwiheart12. I want to give a very special thankyou to Monkey788788, because they have helped me a lot. Made me realize what I was doing wrong, so thanks. These next few chapters are going to be about Bella's years in Voltura, after she changed Edward. So enjoy.**

* * *

I walked off the ship and onto the docks, and was met by Joseph. "Isabella, so nice to see you again. You look well. The Brothers and the rest of the guard are very excited to see you. You've been gone a long time to go without a visit."

"I know it is Joseph, but Carlisle had a wonderful job and we were comfortable there in Chicago." We walked through a little town towards a forest that made the boundary. "I'm going to assume that the Oliver problem has yet to be revised." Joseph nodded.

Once in the forest, we broke out into a run. "So how are things in the Castle? Any new guard members or dead ones?" I asked casually.

"Yes to both questions actually. Do you remember the other member that was brought in around the same time as Gabriel and I? Carlos, he was Spanish." I nodded my head.

"Yes, of course. He was the funny one." I replied remembering past jokes.

"Well, considering that Aro made him head of the guard, Carlos was sent to deal with Oliver. We all had complete faith in him, he was the best. Too bad Oliver was more prepared. Carlos was attacked and burnt. Aro hasn't sent anyone after that. Gabriel took Carlos' position as head, and Aro changed a new boy. Ricardo. A complete wild-card, unpredictable, dangerous."

"Wow, my brothers move quickly. Usually it takes them a lot longer to get a move on with long-term decisions." By the time I had stopped talking, we had reached the back wall of Voltura. Joseph scaled the wall easily, and reached a hand down to help me up. Ignoring his hand, I climbed up after him. Joseph shrugged and jumped down, I followed suit. Instead of landing on my feet, someone had caught me. "Hey! I can land on my own feet. No one needs to follow me, guide me, protect me, or CATCH ME!" I yelled at the person holding me.

"Sorry Isabella. I was sent out by your brothers to collect you. That, and take you off Joseph's hands, to give him a break." The person finally let me return to my own to feet. I turned to face him and leapt.

"Gabriel! I missed you so much, why weren't you here the last time I visited?" I said relinquishing my hold on him.

"I was busy. Now, why don't I get you to your brothers? They are dieing to see you. And there is only so much Athenadora ((Casius' wife)) can take. I promised to get you there as quickly as I could. So let's get going Beauty." I laughed at the nickname that he and my father used.

"Fine, let's go. I'll have to release Athena anyway. I'll be stuck helping Marcus, Aro and Casius with Dad. In addition, I'll have to help Elizabeth and the other girls with the wedding plans. This will be the last time I'll see you for a while, Angel. They'll drag me off to the dark side." We laughed, but I was silently very serious. This was going to be one crazy week.

* * *

**So that was the fourth chapter of Isabella Volturi? If you are confused about the nicknames, remember that Isabella means Beautiful in Italian. Gabriel and Bella are best friends, so they have nicknames for each other. Bella's nickname for Gabriel is because his family chose to name him after the Angel Gabriel that visited Mary. Gabriel told Bella this, and she's called him Angel ever since. I would like to see more people reviewing. I have three hundred hits, but barely any reviews. So review. I might get the next chapter up quicker if you do. ; **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry about the wait! This chapter is so short too. I'm just really busy right now. I have a question for all of you readers. Would you rather have me continue this story until the end, or have me start the begining. I am going to do both anyways. It's just would you rather learn about how Bella and the Brothers were changed, or have me finnish this one and then do the begining? Completely up to you, I don't care either way. So I want to say thank you to all that reviewed. We had the most reviews for one chapter so far, keep up the good work. Thanks to: Love For Secrets, Brelovestwilight, Eullyne, Blueyblonde, XxRosalinexX, Angel, Tsubasa Suzane, and Donatella. So here is chapter five.**

"Isabella!" Elizabeth ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad that you could make it out here." She said smiling.

"Elizabeth, of course I would be here! It's not everyday that you get another sister. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I kissed her cheek, and took a step back. "Now that we're on the subject of siblings, where is my brat of a brother, your future husband?" I smiled as Elizabeth beamed.

"Well, I believe that he is in the dining hall speaking to Casius and Aro. If you'll excuse me Isabella, I have one last dress fitting." We both went our separate ways. She off to the store, and I to find my brothers.

* * *

**That was chapter five. I know that it was super short, but I don't want to get to far into the story without knowing if I am going to put it on hold or not. So review if you want any say at all in wether or not I start and finnish the begining first. So review, review, review!**

**Tons of Love,**

**Lyssa L.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My wonderful readers! I can't believe how long it took me to update. Far too long as most of you pointed out. Well as far as the updating front goes, I might be able to update every week, two at the most. School has started and I'm busy as ever. I have marching band competitions on Saturdays, and football games on Fridays. So Sunday will be my update day. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Paco, bubbliyblonde17xx, Abigail Tracey, anonymous, TWiLiGHluvR4eVa, Eullyne, Monkey788788, and littlexmissxcooperx who has reviewed 5 times on the same day. So thanks and keep on reviewing. **

**So here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Brothers." I said walking into the room. Identical grins broke out onto each of their faces.

"Isabella, so wonderful to have you home." Aro said kissing my cheeks.

"Yes excellent seeing you here." Casius said hugging me. "Isabella, I need to speak with you later." I nodded to tell him that I understood.

"Marcus, the man of the hour!" I gave him a kiss and a hug. "I've talked to your bride to be. She seems excited. I'm so happy for you; it's time you've gotten married." I smiled and backed up. "How is everything here?"

"Everything is fine. Isabella, where is Carlisle? He was sent an invitation." Aro said looking at the doors.

"Carlisle couldn't attend. I had changed a young man that Carlisle asked me to. He is busy, a newborn on his hands and all. But, he sends his best." I paused. "Now, I hear that I have a sister to relieve. If you could direct me to where your lovely wife is Casius."

"Athena!" I ran up and gave my sister a kiss. "It's been too long."

"Yes, twenty years or so, too long. I'll have to have a talk with Carlisle; he is not allowed to keep my sister away from her home for that long. And I can't believe my husband allowed that. We may be immortal, but two decades. Isabella, I thought you cared about me."

"I do care about you Athenadora! I was so caught up in everything, it was hard to leave. I couldn't leave Carlisle alone, and I couldn't ask to come back; after all, we had just settled down in Chicago."

"Yes, well. You can explain that at the feast tonight. It is St. Marcus night, and we are going to celebrate your brother's marriage. We would love to hear about Chicago and the rest of the things that you have been doing. Go get ready, your Father is arriving for the feast tonight, and you should look your best." I gave Athena a hug, and ran off to get dressed for the feast, and my Father.

* * *

I was soon dressed and ready to meet the man who changed me. I wore my ball gown that I wore for all formal events. It was red and had a tight bodice that floated away at the waist with red roses on it, and diamonds on the bodice **(picture on my profile)**. It was a gift from my father, and I loved it. It fit me perfectly, like it was made for me. As I was getting ready, I started to think about my father and mother.

Father was the first vampire and has been around for as long as he can remember. He can remember Julius Caesar and many other rulers before him. When he was about two hundred and thirty years old, he met Maria, my mother. He fell in love with her instantly, and he courted her for a year or two, and then went to her father for permission to wed. Later that day, he proposed. They had the twins Aro and Casius ten months after they were married. It was amazing that she survived childbirth. And I was born two years later, my birth wasn't as smooth. My father had the best magicians, physicians, scientists, and philosophers come in to heal her. The doctors said that she was lucky to be alive, and if she had another child, it would kill her. But nevertheless, Maria was pregnant again two months later. My father called in the best doctor in Europe to get rid of the babe. But Mother would not have that. She protected her unborn child throughout her pregnancy. Once her job was complete, she made Father promise never to harm us. After he vowed never to lay a harmful finger on their children, she died.

Father was heartbroken, he kept his promise though. Once we turned seventeen, we had the choice to be changed into a vampire or remain human for a while more. Aro chose to be turned at the age of twenty-five, Casius at twenty-three, Marcus at twenty, and myself at seventeen. My decision was made for me, because when I was changed, I was dying of the bubonic plague. Since I looked so much like my mother, he couldn't bare to watch her die twice, so he changed me.

I finished clasping the necklace and studied myself in the mirror. Auburn colored hair, narrow heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, full lips; caramel colored eyes, and barely any curves. I sighed and turned to the door. Aro was waiting outside. "Isabella, you look beautiful." I smiled and took t he arm that he was offering.

We walked from my bedroom to the dining hall, not talking. Aro dropped my arm to take his wife's. I smiled and waited for them to enter the room. The doors closed and I heard my name announced, I turned to walk in when someone took up the empty space on my left. "It's lovely to see you Isabella. That dress looks impeccable on you as always." I turned my head to see who it was and felt my grin grow.

"Father." And we walked into the ballroom.

* * *

**There it was. Chapter 6. It was longer than my other chapters, so be happy. I'm going to finnish this story and then do a precule. So thanks for all your sugestions, they were taken into consideration. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I have updated again. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. 1,500 words. I was very disappointed in the number of reviews that I received for the last chapter. Only three! But thank-you to those who did review; Twilightgurl426, Angel 1224, and Sea of Topaz. I'm going to expect more reviews this chapter!**

**Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

No sound was uttered as we made our way through the doors, down the stairs, and onto the floor. We walked over to where Aro, Casius, Athena, and Christine (Aro's Wife) were standing. I kissed my father's cheek, and dropped his arm. Behind us, the orchestra started playing, and all eyes were focused on the doors. Marcus and Elizabeth walked through the doors, smiling as if they were the only two on the planet. I started clapping, Father joined in soon after, my brothers next, and then the rest of the guests. The two made their way over to the long table in the back. The guests followed suit to their own tables. I sat down on Marcus' right and Father next to me.

My family, the guard members present, and I survived dinner by forcing the food down. Soon it was time for the toasts. I stood, bringing all eyes to me. I raised my glass, and started my speech. "Marcus has always been my little brother, and always will be. We've been through things as a family that most people don't have to deal with." That remark brought a few chuckles from the vampires in the room. "We've done everything as a family, and that will never change. We are welcoming another sister into our family and are delighted to have her. Please rise in honor of Marcus and Elizabeth Volturi." As one the room stood and raised their glasses. "Marcus and Elizabeth Volturi." I sat down and smiled at my brother and brand new sister.

--50 years later--

"Isabella are you ready yet? We've got a meeting with the prince of Bulgaria in an hour." Elizabeth shouted from outside my door.

"But why? He's an egocentrical jerk who shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a throne. Why can't Aro, Casius, or Marcus go instead? Why does it have to be me?" I groaned.

Elizabeth walked through the closed door. "Because Aro is dealing with the king of Spain. Casius is on his ninety-third honeymoon, and Marcus is dealing with the children of the night terrorizing Asia. And the Prince likes you. He'll go along with anything you say. Demetri and Joseph will be going with you. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay. After this, I need a nice long vacation to that island we bought a few years back. Tell your husband that he is a snake. Goodbye Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing her cheeks, I met up with my favorite guard members.

"Princess." Demetri said bowing low.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Princess.'" I told him as we walked towards the reception desk. "Good morning Annalise. Any letters or packages for me?"

"Go-Go-Good m-morning Princess. A l-letter c-came for y-yo-you." Annalise stuttered as she handed the letter to me.

"Thank you Annalise." I walked towards the front doors.

"Princess Isabella, Aro told me to tell you that the location has been changed to the meeting room. Prince Bulcavich did not want to cause you any inconvenience by causing you to travel to Bulgaria." Alec said as he guided me from the doors to the meeting room. He held the doors open, and I went to sit down at the head of the table. Alec bowed low, and shut the doors.

Not long after Alec had closed the doors, Jane came into the room. "Good morning Princess. Prince Bulcavich has been delayed a few days. There is a civil war going on apparently. He is sorry for the trouble."

"Alright. Well I'm going to my room. Demetri, will you make sure to tell me when Aro, or Marcus returns?" I asked moving towards the door.

"Of course Princess." Demetri bowed low once again, and ran from the room. As I made my way back to my room, I read the letter.

Dear Isabella,

How are things over in Voltura? I hope you are well. Everything is fine here. Esme and I are engaged, and we picked up another two members for our family. Alice and Jasper.

We would like to invite you to spend a few months with us. Everyone would love to meet you. Just make your decision and think it clearly. You do not need to reply, we shall know your answer. I will explain once you arrive.

Yours truly,

Carlisle Cullen.

I sprinted out of my room as fast as my legs would carry me. "Aro!" I screamed. He came hurtling out of his office.

"What is it Isabella? What's wrong?" We collided. The sound crashed through out the building. "Are you alright?" Aro asked helping me up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got a letter from Carlisle. He wants me to visit and meet new members of his family. I haven't seen him in a long time, and I want to meet Edward."

"Well I have work that needs to be done up in Vermont. They do live in Vermont, correct?" I nodded. "Well if you get your work done, I don't see why not. How long exactly?" Aro asked.

"Nine to ten months approximately." He nodded and got back to work. I took that as my sign to leave and left. "Well, looks like I'm going to Vermont!"

* * *

As I was walking towards the jet, Demetri came running towards me. "Wait! Princess, wait! I have a letter and direct orders to accompany you." He handed me the letter.

Isabella, Demetri is going with you. Do not ask questions, do not complain. I trust Carlisle, but I have not met the other members of his coven. Also, the work that you are going to be doing is dangerous. Demetri is there simply for protection. Please do not fuss.

Your Brother,

Aro.

I sighed and folded the letter. "Well, are you coming or not Demetri." Not waiting for his answer I stepped onto the jet.

--

The plane ride was short and silent. I read a classic that was written by one of my best friends about one-hundred years ago, _Wuthering Heights._

We landed in Vermont as I was reading the last sentence. I put my book away and followed Demetri off the plane. "The Cullen's live just up the road." I told him as we got into the car that Aro arranged for us.

"Yes Princess. We'll be there in a minuet." Demetri said starting the car. The country was as beautiful as I remembered. All the maple trees with red and gold leaves in their branches, the rolling hills, and the beautiful houses.

"Demetri stopped the car in front of a beautiful Victorian house that was white with black shutters and a black front door. Maple and evergreen trees were everywhere. The house had a wrap-around porch, and backed up to the woods. Demetri opened my door, and I got out.

I walked up the walkway and was soon on the porch. I knocked three times and took a step back. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You must be Isabella; we've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 7. Review, review, review, review! I will not post my next chapter until I have AT LEAST 10 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks to the twelve that reviewed! Sea of Topaz, RoGueSurfer, RLD Flame-point Callie-co, littlejuliz, DoctorWhoRules, Nettie, Anber Z, Sobeidahalecullen, Michelle, littlexmissxcooperx, twilight lover forever110, and abbi661. My author's note will be at the bottom.**

**Here is chapter 8!**

The vampire, Alice, ushered myself and Demetri in. "It's a beautiful house." I said mostly to myself.

"Thank you, but you should really tell Esme. She has refurbished all of our houses." Alice said leading us to a casual, yet elegant living room. Demetri and I sat down on the couch facing the stairs. Demetri closest to the end, and I in the middle. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, our guests are here."

The first one down was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He had blonde hair and orange eyes; the way he held himself suggested that he had military training. The man put his arm around Alice and kissed her cheek. Alice and the man, whom I assumed to be Jasper, sat down on the love seat directly to the left of Demetri.

The next people to come down the stairs were two women, and a man. Demetri stiffened at the sight of the man, but the atmosphere immediately calmed. The man was tall and very muscular. Whereas Jasper was toned, this man was bulky. He had curly brown hair, and dark gold eyes. The woman next to him was almost as tall as he, and very beautiful, even for a vampire. She had blonde wavy hair, and bright gold eyes. The woman a few steps behind the couple was beautiful as well. She had a reddish twinge to her caramel hair, and she had bright yellow eyes. She wasn't as tall as the blonde woman was, yet not as short as Alice, she was in-between. Kind of like me. The couple occupied a chair in front of us, which left an armchair and a space on the couch for the last Cullens.

The next man to come down the stairs I would recognize anywhere. "Carlisle! It's so nice to see you again." Carlisle ran the rest of the way at vampire speed and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Lovely as always Isabella. I would love you to meet my family. This is Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle said gesturing to the blonde lady- Rosalie, and the muscular man- Emmett.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, we've been dieing to meet the person whom Edward talks about constantly." Rosalie said. Emmett smiled and nodded.

"This is Jasper and Alice. The newest members to our family." Carlisle said gesturing to the loveseat.

"We've already met. Alice at the door, and Jasper at least a century before. During the newborn wars in the south." There was a collective gasp as I smiled. "It's nice to see you, Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Princess Volturi, why I never thought that I would see you again. Pleasure as always." I smiled and inclined my head.

"And last, but certainly not least, this is Esme. My lovely fiancé." He said kissing the woman sitting in the second armchair.

"Well Esme it is great to finally meet the woman who has stolen Carlisle's heart. Carlisle, she is a beautiful and lovely as you've described."

"You're too kind Lady Isabella-" Esme started.

"Please it's Isabella."

"Isabella, I believe you are mistaken. As it is I who am the most pleasured to meet one of Carlisle's greatest friends. We've all heard so much about you and the adventures that you've all been on. Edward is very excited about meeting you. He is not here right now, but should be back soon." Esme said coming to sit by me on the couch.

"Now, Isabella, I would love to hear about Aro, Marcus, Casius, and what you've been up to. But first, would you like to introduce your friend." Carlisle said looking at Demetri.

"Of course, forgive my lapse in thought. This is Demetri. He is one of the Guards. He was changed a little before I arrived for the wedding. Aro changed him and assigned him as my personal Guard seeing as Gabriel and Joseph have been promoted to head guards. I have had Demetri with me for the past fifty years. In addition, Aro is being an overprotective brother, and because after I visit with you, I have a job to do. Demetri is here for protection." I said looking at Carlisle.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Demetri. You are welcome in our home, as is any friend of Isabella. Now then, Isabella I believe it is time for you to tell us about what you have been up to lately." Carlisle said.

"Yes. I was home for Marcus' and Elizabeth's wedding. This was right after I had changed Edward. Nothing really happened; Casius and I went to Asia to deal with the Children of the Night. It resulted in a fight, in which my power really came in handy. Casius got hurt, but I healed him quickly. My Father came by for a decade. That was interesting to say the least. I've not been around him enough to convert him, and he doesn't always finish his food. Therefore, we had a few newborns terrorizing Voltura. We settled it quickly and efficiently. My Father now has to travel twenty minuets to Rome for hunting. Other than looking forward to your letters, keeping my brothers in line, and being a pain in the rear for Demetri, Gabriel, and Joseph, nothing really went on." I said whacking a snickering Demetri in the back of the head.

"That is so cool Bella!" Emmett said.

"What did you call me?"

"Princess Isabella." He stuttered quickly.

"No really. What did you say?"

"Bella." Emmett said nervously.

"I like it. It's short and to the point." I said smiling at him. He relaxed visibly.

"Bella did you say that you had a job to do in Vermont?" Jasper asked. All six vampires turned to look at me.

"Yes, apparently there is a vampire terrorizing Vermont. He isn't a new born, but he isn't acting his age." The Cullens looked at each other. "Am I missing something here?"

* * *

**Most of you wanted Edward to appear in this chapter, sorry but I can't make that happen just yet. This was the chapter where Bella gets to meet the rest of the cullens. I would love over 20 reviews, but I will not update without fifteen this time! I really appreciate the time that you take to review, so review review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't get a chapter out yesterday or the week before, busy, busy! My Authors note will be at the bottom of the chapter. I would like to thank all who reviewed: I had asked for fifteen, and got fourteen. It is not as bad, but I was still disappointed. I would like to have one chapter that everyone reviews, but it looks like that's not going to happen. Any-who, here are the people that reviewed: bookie11, edwardxxxbella, Anna, iloveTwilight-kk, dontknow, brelovestwilight, Angel1224, Alice Recarnation, abi661, monkey788788, carmelcutie92, becca-pitts-vampire, BLD Flame-point Callie-co, and Unicorns 4774.**

**So thanks to those people!**

**Here is Chapter Nine!**

* * *

"Bella, have you noticed anyone missing?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, there was one person missing whom I was most eager to meet. "Well Edward left a week ago, saying that he was tiered of restriction himself."

"No, Carlisle! You didn't try to stop him at all! Did you tell him what happened to me?" I asked very quietly. Carlisle only nodded his head.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"I have been around quite a long time. Carlisle is around seven hundred years younger than I. I have a unique gift. By touching you, I can receive a copy of your power. Then it is filed away. Sometimes the powers will pop up unexpectedly. One of the powers that I had picked up was my brother Aro's. He has the ability to see your memories and read your thoughts, when I was hunting, I could read what my prey was thinking. Normally it was about their wives or husbands and children. I was so tiered of taking people away from their families that I stopped feeding. I hardly ever left the castle, my brothers tried everything. When they heard of a vampire that didn't feed from humans, they set up a reward to bring him in alive. Eventually, someone found the said vampire and brought him in. By that time, I was very weak. The man introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen and he explained everything about his lifestyle. I found a new way of hunting that didn't involve killing humans, and I tried it." I smiled. "That was the best decision I ever made. Carlisle and I did everything together. I posed as his daughter, and we toured the world. Meeting vampires, creating alliances, and forging friendships. It was probably the best two hundred years of my life." I looked about the room. "Do you want to tell me your stories and how you met Carlisle?"

Rosalie looked at me, and said, "I'll start. I met Carlisle in 1946…"

"I was to be wed to Royce Prince. He was wealthy and wanted a trophy wife. I could be just that. I went to my best friend Vera's house. Vera was married a year before and then had a baby boy. I envied her; the boy was adorable as most children are. He had brown, curly hair, blue eyes and dimples. I had always wanted a child, and instantly loved the boy. I was walking home, when my soon to be husband stumbled out of a bar, drunk as a pirate. It scared me; turns out, I had good reason to be. Royce and his friends approached me and assaulted me. I was raped by my fiancé. When he left, I was loosing a lot of blood.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were in the area. Carlisle saw me and changed me hoping that I would be a mate for Edward. Of course, that never happened. We only had a sibling relationship." Rosalie said. I smiled at her.

"Thank-you for telling me. I'm so sorry that you had to endure that." I smiled again. And Esme spoke up.

"I met Carlisle when I was seven; I had just broken my arm…"

* * *

**There it is, Chapter Nine. I would like over fifteen reviews, if everyone reviews this chapter, all fifty of you with story alerts, or all 217 of you who read the chapter last time reviewed, I would consider getting the chapter out early. But a bunch of people have to review. I would like for you to tell me what you think, give me some constructive criticism, I love to hear from you all. People who review will get a special sneak peak at a future chapter that will not be released for four weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to say thank-you to all whom reviewed, and I would list all the names but my internet crashed erasing everything! My email account, all the files saved on my hard drive. The only thing untouched was my Fan Fiction account. However, as promised, I sent out a special snippet of a future chapter. I think everyone liked it but I cannot be sure. Thanks for reviewing everyone. I will again give a special sneak peak into a future chapter if you review for chapter ten. **

**Without further ado,**

**Here is chapter ten.**

* * *

"My mother took me to the nearest doctor's office saying that I fell upon it. In all actuality, I was climbing a tree and fell, but back then, it was not proper for girls to be climbing trees. Carlisle was the doctor who set and plastered my arm.

"I didn't see Carlisle again until much later. I became a teacher, and my parents arranged a marriage to a rich family. It was a perfect life. We tried for kids, but I had many miscarriages. My husband was upset, and so he drowned himself in alcohol. Being drunk, he had no concept of what he was doing. Or, that is what I told myself while he hit me.

"I got pregnant again, and the beatings stopped. Kevin stopped drinking and started being the man that I married. When I went for my first appointment, I was three months along at that point. The doctor told me that my child was never going to live; his heart was not formed correctly. After that appointment, I was distraught. I ran out to my car and drove to the cliffs by the beach. I didn't want to go home to have my husband hurt me again. I jumped. Apparently, someone called the police, because the next time I opened my eyes, I was staring into Carlisle's eyes.

"Obviously I wasn't human by that point Carlisle had changed me. And I'm so glad that he did." Esme said squeezing his hand.

"I can't remember my human life; I can only remember the immense pain of the transformation." Alice said. "I found Jasper a few days later. Together we came looking for the Cullens."

"I believe I am familiar with Major Whitlock's story, but let me refresh my memory. You were too young to be in the army, but your practical mind let you move up in the ranks. You were riding towards Gettysburg when you met Maria, my sister. She didn't like working with our brothers. She made her way to America, down south. Maria was building a newborn army. Ingenious really. But so she changed you. Being trained, you quickly became her favorite. But you became upset and depressed with life. You escaped with my good friends Peter and Charlotte." I said. Jasper nodded.

"I suppose that leaves me! Well I was out hunting, bears as it was. When I missed a beat, the bear attacked me. Rosie was in the area and apparently she liked me, so she brought me to Carlisle." Emmett said. I laughed, after getting curious looks, I explained.

"You told it so simply, which being changed is not. I should know, I've seen people changed for over four hundred years. Now Carlisle we have come to the more, interesting, point of my visit. Not only do I have to stop Edward, I was told to give you all an offer. Come live with us in Voltura, for twenty years perhaps? We could use Jasper's background in the army, and Alice's power of future sight." I said in a bored voice. They all stared at me as if I had grown three heads.

"Now Isabella, I should hope that that is Aro speaking and not yourself." Carlisle said seriously.

"Of course it is Aro speaking. Every time I visit, I'm told to give you the same invitation. Although, I would love to have you visit us, company besides the same people that I have been around for hundreds of years would be nice." I said pondering.

"Oh Isabella! That would be lovely! All those Italian designers. Carlisle please! May we go? Let's go to Italy and see Europe! We could visit all of your friends, and I would love to meet your brothers." Alice said, her mouth moving a million miles an hour. I laughed at her joy.

"Alice you are always welcome." I said still chuckling. "All of you are, and Edward once he returns." Everyone smiled at the invitation.

"Now Bella, it's time to get down to business, shopping!" Alice said. Oh, God please have mercy on me!

* * *

**There it is! I hope everyone liked it! Review and you will receive a special treat in your inbox! I am adding a new story, I would appreciate it if you guys went and checked it out! Thanks.**

**Isabela and Jacob**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating recently, busy, busy, busy. So I have decided that this will be your holiday gift. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays! **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry that you did not receive the sneak peak as early as I had wished, but I got it out in the end. A big THANKS to those that reviewed. You guys got me up to 125 reviews, and I am honored. Anywho, here is chapter 11!**

* * *

(In the city) Third Person POV:

The man had the feeling that he was being watched; he turned around yet saw no one. Edward went back to stalking his prey. This latest meal had killed many people, broke into a bank, and was wanted for kidnapping a teenage girl. In his mind, thoughts of what he had done constantly plagued him. Edward thought that he was performing a public service, taking a man who had committed so many crimes, out of the world. The man walked down an alley, and Edward followed. Now towards the darkest part of the alley, Edward ran and grabbed his prey. "I'll see you in hell," he whispered as he broke the man's neck. Once the body was dried of blood, Edward burned the body. He stood and felt eyes on him. Turning around he saw a flash of white and brown disappearing around a corner. Edward chased after the person, seeing a familiar woman in front of him. The woman disappeared down another alley, and Edward followed but had to stop short soon after as the mysterious woman had stopped and was looking intensely at him. It was if she was trying to see into the depth of his soul, if he even had one. The woman smiled as if reading his mind.

"That is exactly what I am doing Edward. Yes, I know you." She paused, "and your family." She added as an after thought. "My name is Isabella, Isabella Volturi." His face changed from surprise to suspicion. "So I'm guessing that you know why I am here." Edward nodded. "I'm very good friends with Carlisle, as are my brothers, so out of respect to him we are granting you this pardon. Go home Edward. They miss you, all of them. I shall be seeing you soon." Then she was gone.

`Damn she's fast` was the last thing that Edward thought before making his way into the forest that was on the edge of town. It was time to make things right.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

Alice came out of the vision with a gasp. "Alice, `hun. What did you _see_?" Jasper asked again. I sat down on the couch with a shocked look on my face I'm sure.

"Edward. I- I saw Edward, and… Bella?" Alice said more as a question rather than a statement. She turned to me, I nodded.

"Alice, do you know when this event happens?" I asked looking pointedly at Demetri. He nodded his head in understanding. Demetri excused himself from the room and went upstairs to pack.

"There was a full moon, so I'm guessing in a weeks time." She said, I stood. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to write to my brothers while you fill your family in. I am leaving tomorrow at dawn. I must track down Edward and afterwards I have more…business to take care of." I said making my way up the stairs.

I sat at the desk that was looking out over the back garden, it was beautiful as was everything that Esme did. I looked at the blank page and grabbed a pen out of the drawer.

_My Dearest Brothers,_

_I am leaving the Cullens house, and within a fortnight, I will be back home. Just in time for my death-day celebration. How fun. Sarcasm noted I hope. Edward has been cited in New York City and more recently Boston. So that is where I am going first._

_Soon after convincing Edward to return home, I will be searching out the shape-shifters, hopefully pulling out an alliance. If not I hoped to be avenged, I'm kidding. Everything will go smoothly, if not, well I know they will._

_I love you and will see you soon._

_Your Sister,_

_Isabella Volturi_

I read the letter over twice and then sent it to Voltura with one of my many powers. I finished tracking down my belongings which had accumulated over the weeks of staying with the Cullens, and packed them in a bag that was in my room, courtesy of Alice. Once I was finished, I went to Demetri's room to fill him in on the details that I had promised in the family room. I knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"As you wish." He said opening the door. I walked in and sat on the bed.

"As you know, we are looking down a vampire that has been spotted one too many times. Considering that he is Carlisle's family, we are letting him off with a warning. If he raises any more alarm with the humans, we will be forced to take action. I saw no problems as I shared Alice's vision. We are leaving tomorrow at the breaking of dawn. And should be back in Voltura within a fortnight." I rose and left, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Well there was chapter 11. I hoped you liked it. I had to cut this chapter in half it was too long, this is four pages written as it is. So the next chapter should be coming up in January. Hopefully before school starts on the fifth, if not, before MLK day on the nineteenth. **

**You know the drill review and you get a sneak peak!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! We are so, so, so, so sorry! ****Everything has just been hectic! We had Wind Ensemble auditions, Drum major/Captain training, Solo and Ensemble festival, and we are starring in our school play, The Wizard of Oz. We just haven't found time to write anything for the past few months. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to REVIEW!!!**

* * *

I looked out the window of the hotel, down into the alley where I would be confronting Edward. There were a few people in the shadows; they were scrounging around the dumpsters, looking for food, money, anything that they could sell. I shook my head with disgust as some police officers came by and started to push the people out of the alley. A knock sounded on the door that connected my room to Demetri's. "Enter."

Demetri walked swiftly through the doorway, and bowed with his fist clenched over his dead, unbeating heart. "M' Lady, we have found him."

"Where?" I asked becoming all business in an instant.

"He is residing in a hotel similar to this one, across the city. The owner of the facility says that he leaves at night and on cloudy days, and does not return for many hours. When he does come back, he is withdrawn and tries to stay away from contact. The owner also was worried that he was housing a convict and that he would be in trouble with the law. I told him not to worry; we just need to know where he is."

"Excellent. We will finish the job tonight and return to Voltura in the morning." I said. Demetri bowed again and left the room. A crash of thunder shook the skies, and rain started falling down, like tears of heaven. When the rain hit the streets, it sizzled, as if meeting the fires of hell.

* * *

**During this time, Alice's vision comes to life. We don't really feel like rewriting it so if you don't remember, look at chapter 11!**

* * *

"Well done Isabella!" Aro said as I walked into the throne room.

"Thank you Aro. Have you heard back from Carlisle yet?" I asked kissing my brother on the cheeks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." Aro said taking a letter out from his robe. "And I quote, 'Edward has returned to us, and he will not stop talking of the angel who saved him. Isabella that means you. We are all very happy to have him home, thank you Isabella, thank you. Please visit us soon. Everyone can't wait to see you again'"

I smiled and Casius ran into the room. "Aro! There is a problem! Isabella wonderful to see you, but you must come quickly!"

"What is it Casius?" I asked running after my brother as he fled towards the east wing of the castle.

"It's Marcus and Elizabeth. The treatment isn't working." Casius said nearing the chamber where Marcus and Elizabeth were living.

"What treatment? What has happened?" We stopped in front of the door. Casius made as if to open it, but I put my hand on top of the handle. "Answer my questions Casius. I will not say it again."

Casius took a big, unneeded breath, and began the tale. "About a month after you left, Marcus and Elizabeth were still on there honeymoon. They were on the Isle Isabella, and decided to go for a swim. Now they hadn't hunted in a few weeks, because there are no humans on the Isle. They didn't realize how far they had gone and were soon nearing Sicily. A village of people saw them, and went to greet them. 'Lizabeth, still being a newborn, ate a few villagers. Marcus grabbed her and they retreated. Marcus went to go get there belongings and left Elizabeth on Sicily. The village saw Marcus go, and they lured 'Lizabeth out. The village over-powered her; they had stakes, fire, pitchforks, and wolves. Marcus saw the riot and swam back to the island as fast as he could. He slaughtered the entire village, and saved what was left of Elizabeth. He brought her back here, and we've tried to save her, but its failing."

Neither of us said anything for a long while. After a few more seconds of silence, I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I wish I hadn't.

* * *

Even a little chapter is better than no chapter right?

**Thanks so much for reading! We would appreciate if you didn't come after us with pitchforks, stakes, fire, and wolves! Thanks soooooo much!**

**Love Eric and Alice**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are soooooo sorry! This year has just been hectic. What with Alice Drum Major and I brass Captain, crazy! Thank you to all who reviewed they were gladly appreciated. With out further aduo, here is the long awaited chapter 13**

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth." I whispered. She was laid out on the bed, Marcus sitting in a chair next to her. Talking to her, begging her to get better. He looked at me as I approached them.

"Isabella, what am I to do? I failed her. She's gone; I will never see her again." Marcus whispered.

"Marcus, you will survive this. Come, we will have a proper burial and funeral for her."

--------Two Days Later----------

"Today we mark the death of a wife, sister, daughter and friend. Elizabeth Rose Volturi was a beautiful person inside and out. Her smile could make the sun appear on a cloudy day. She was and forever will be loved by the people of Voltura." I grabbed the torch and moved closer to Elizabeth's body. "Good-bye, my sister." I lowered the flame to her hand, and watched as her body went up in flames.

Once the fire was out, I gathered some of Elizabeth's ashes and her ring and put them in a case I had made. I walked back to where Marcus was standing, a shell of the man he once was. I hung the pendant around his neck. "She'll be with you always." I whispered kissing his cheek.

--------Ten Years Later---------

Marcus has thrown himself into planning my party. Each year becomes more extravagant and more unique than the last. This year will take the cake I do believe. Father arrived yesterday and has helped little as usual. There was a knock on my door and I granted them access.

"Lady Isabella, pardon my interruption but it's time to get you ready for tonight's festivities."

"So it is Pricilla. Very well what am I wearing this fine evening?" I asked.

"Well your Father bought you a new dress to wear tonight." she said making me step into it and drawing it tight. "Beautiful my Lady."

I looked into the mirror and saw myself wearing a midnight blue floor-length ball gown with a bow in silver tied around my waist. The top was simple and gorgeous. It was strapless and showed enough cleavage to make me look stunning. On m feet were five inch heels that were tied around my ankles like ballet shoes. I had very little make-up on and found my eves more striking than before with most of the focus on them.

I walked out of my room to see Marcus and my Father there to escort me.

"Isabella you look stunning. Absolutely mesmerizing." Marcus said kissing my cheek.

"Gorgeous, simply breathtaking my daughter." My father offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

I took his arm as the doors opened. "Lady Isabella. Escorted by her father, Nikolas Volturi and her brother Marcus Volturi." We walked down the stairs making our best entrance yet. I smiled at all the vampires that I didn't know. We finally got to the thrones and my brothers and I took our seats.

"This ball is in honor of Isabella's 3,600th death day. As you know, she is the heart and soul of Voltura. We asked you all to be here in her honor. To Queen Isabella, head of the Volturi." My father said raising his glass. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics.

"Let the ball begin." I said smiling. With that the orchestra started to play and everyone started to dance.

I had to sit through every vampire in attendance wishing me a lovely death day as soon as I was planning my tactful escape; I heard a voice from behind me.

"You wouldn't leave without saying hello to your oldest and dearest friend would you?" I spun back to face Carlisle Cullen and his _entire_ family.

"Carlisle! I didn't know that you were attending!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"No well, Marcus asked us to keep it a secret. He wanted to surprise you."

"Once again you have managed to make me forget my manners." I said reproachfully. "Esme my dear. It's so good to see you again." I said kissing her cheeks.

"As it is to see you dear." Esme said.

"Alice." I said giving her a hug.

"Bella!" she said joyfully.

"Major Whitlock." I said nodding my head.

"It's just Jasper Cullen these days, Queen Isabella." He said.

"Just Bella or Isabella." I said as he laughed.

"Bella!" Emmett said as he crushed me in a bear hug. Before anyone could even blink three guard members' wretched me from Emmett's arms and three more surrounded me including Marcus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here?" I asked irritated. "I was not being attacked or in danger. You are dismissed." I said with authority. "I will speak with you later Marcus." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek to show that I wasn't mad at him.

Marcus disappeared in a blur. "I'm sorry about that. Marcus has been very…protective over me since we lost Elizabeth." I smiled at Emmett. "Take two?"

"You bet yah!" and I was once again swept into a crushing bear hug. "Good to see you Bells!" I was placed back on my feet and went to greet Rosalie.

"Rosalie. Beautiful as always." I said kissing her cheeks.

"Bella we must catch up." I nodded.

"Carlisle, do you want to formally introduce me to Edward or am I going to be bringing up some of your more embarrassing stories from the past?" I said sweetly.

"That's blackmail my dear, and against the law I do believe." Carlisle said coming to stand next to me.

"Yes but Carlisle, you seem to be forgetting, _I_ _am the law._" I said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes of course. I have just lived down the last of your…_memories_. On with the introductions! Isabella this is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward this is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Queen of the Vampires." Carlisle said dramatically.

"You always had a way with words Carlisle." I said laughing. _She has such a beautiful laugh._ "Why thank you Edward."

_Has she lost it? Great the Queen of the Vampires has lost her mind!_"I have not lost it as you have most kindly put it. Now that Edward is in the vicinity, I can hear the thoughts of those around me." Emmett and Edward immediately felt embarrassed about being found out. I laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. How about I make it up to you? Tomorrow we will spend all day catching up. Edward will tell me how Carlisle treated him while I was…preoccupied. Alice, Rosalie and I will spend the morning shopping. In the afternoon, Emmett and I will have a friendly competition in the garden. And then in the evening we will all catch up. How does that sound? Esme and Carlisle, I have a romantic tour of Voltura planed for you. And Jasper is going to get his hat handed to him at chess." I said proud of myself.

"Wonderful Bella! Simply splendid." The Cullen's admitted.

"Well I will have Joseph and Gabriel show you to your rooms." I said. The two showed up seconds later. "Joseph, Gabe, you remember Carlisle."

They nodded. "What's up doc.?" Gabriel asked.

"Show the Cullen's to their rooms for their stay with us."

"We've heard so much about you!" Alice said to Gabriel.

"And we you. All bad I hope!" Gabriel said with a laugh.

I sighed and made my way to the stairs to find Marcus.

I found him on the balcony staring at the stars holding the pendent. "I miss her so much."

"That's okay you would be crazy if you didn't. It's okay to miss her and mourn her Marcus. No one will think badly of you because of it. You loved her. It's to be expected."

"Isabella, I can't go on like this." Marcus said.

As soon as his decision was made I got a flash of his future:_I was standing with Aro, Casius, and Father. We were looking at Marcus in front of us. "Marcus, you have betrayed you race and broken my trust in you. For that there is only one consequence." I walked forward and placed my hands on his face. "Forgive me." He whispered. "Always brother." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I twisted my hands and there was an awful metal pining noise as Marcus' head ended up in my hands._ (Back to the Present) "Marcus." I whispered

"You've seen it Isabella. I can not go on. If you will not grant me my wish, I will provoke you. My life will end." He said with conviction.

"Please don't make me take my brother's life. I do not think that I can do that." I said quietly. "Give me ten years with you, my brother. If you still feel the same, I will do as you ask."

"Thank you Isabella." Marcus said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled sadly at him and turned on my heel and walked out the door. I walked down the many corridors before I was pulled into one of the rooms in the west wing. I flipped over my captor and grabbed them by the neck pushing them into the wall. "You do realize that no one can get a jump on me. I was not given my position for nothing. Care to explain?"

"You've gotten good Isa. Care to release me so that I may greet my best friend with dignity." David said with a laugh.

"David!" I cheered as I released him. "You should know better. Any who, what are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug.

"I couldn't miss your 36 hundredth now could I. My God you're getting old. More beautiful with each passing century though I must admit." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Always the charmer. Do Aro and Caius know you are here?"

"Of course not! I snuck in to crash the death day celebration but you seem to have beaten me to it. Not really a party when the guest of honor has gone MIA."

"Yes well I find these things dreadfully boring and quite pointless. Although when you talk to Marcus, I am so happy that he plans them as they are my favorite celebration aside from our Yule ball." I said in a rush. David let out this great booming laugh that echoed around the room.

"Let's get you back to the party. I'm sure that those two fools who run my castle will be missing you." David said.

"Fools did you say? That should be an interesting tidbit to tell my brothers now isn't it?" I said tauntingly.

"Tell them what you wish Isa. They will put up with anything from you and I." He said twirling me as we walked towards the ballroom.

* * *

**Review and perhaps the writing will go faster this time!**


End file.
